The present invention relates in general to electric meters, and, more particularly, to fasteners used on electric meters.
Electric meter tampering and current diversion has become a billion dollar problem for utilities. Although so-called "high security" type meter rings are available, these rings have proved expensive and difficult to control. All presently known designs of utility meters utilize key locks for controlling entry; however, such designs have many problems inherent therein.
As such, there is a need for a means to tamper proof utility company meters in an economical manner that does not require key control, proves unauthorized entry, yet will enable a utility company to utilize the many millions of conventional meter rings that are presently installed. It is also noted than any means accomplishing the just-described results should also require only a minimum of reeducation for utility company meter installers, and the like.